The present invention relates to amusement and exercising devices and more particularly to a skipping hoop or jumping hoop of the type which is used in a manner similar to a jump rope.
A search of the prior art failed to uncover any prior art references which disclose the novel skipping hoop of the present invention. A number of prior art patents were uncovered which disclose a variety of skipping, jumping, and exercising hoops. The following is a list of the prior art patents uncovered during the aforementioned search: